Ninguém como você
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Shiryu relembra momentos importantes passados ao lado de Shunrei. Fic dedicada a Chiisana Hana.Songfic. ShiryuxShunrei.


**NINGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

_por Nina Neviani_

_**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír**_

_**Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí**_

_**Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir**_

O meu destino sempre foi ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Contudo, até conseguir transformá-lo em realidade, eu tive que percorrer um longo e duro caminho. Para minha sorte, uma linda flor surgiu no meu caminho. E foi difícil ser indiferente a você, Shunrei. O seu primeiro sorriso me mostrou que a vida tinha um lado belo.

Você sempre me apoiou, sempre me fez rir mesmo depois do mais árduo treinamento. Você, em pouco tempo, já me conhecia melhor do que eu mesmo. Sempre foi capaz de entender o meu mais sutil gesto. Entendeu as minhas tristezas e os meus sonhos.

Nunca houve ninguém como você.

_**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme e**__**n paz**_

_**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad**_

_**Solamente tú lo puedes entender**_

_**Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer**_

Eu transformei o meu destino em realidade.

Aqui mesmo onde estamos hoje, em Rozan, eu me tornei o cavaleiro de Dragão. Muitos – no decorrer do meu caminho – me consideraram apenas mais um cavaleiro de bronze, mas eu nuca me esqueci do seu olhar – em meio às lágrimas, é verdade –, que refletia a mais pura admiração. Naquele momento, eu me senti o homem mais poderoso do mundo. Porque eu tinha você ao meu lado.

Na realidade eu a tinha e não tinha ao mesmo tempo. Tinha a "minha irmãzinha", embora sempre quisesse ter a Shunrei. Só o que o fato de eu ser um cavaleiro tinha se tornado um empecilho para ter você. Eu era um guerreiro de Atena e pensava que pela minha devoção a Ela, eu não conseguiria cuidar de você da maneira adequada. Assim, tentei sufocar ao máximo os meus sentimentos, mas fui perdendo a vontade de negar o que eu sentia a cada dia que você continuava ao meu lado. Tranqüilizando-me, escutando-me, amando-me – ainda que este último secretamente.

Então, veio a escuridão. E você assumiu com a maior serenidade a tarefa de ser os meus olhos. Quando qualquer outra pessoa teria desistido, você ficou e guiou os meus passos.

_**En silencio y sin cruzar una pala**__**bra**_

_**Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar**_

_**Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán**_

Depois de tantas provas – suas – de amor e de lealdade, eu não pude mais negar o meu amor. E você aceitou mais um desafio: ser a mulher de cavaleiro de Atena. E tempos depois outro: ser a mulher de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Apesar das batalhas – já não tão freqüentes como antes – o nosso amor se fortaleceu. Tanto que hoje para nós as palavras são desnecessárias, com apenas um olhar entendemos o que o outro sente.

Hoje, vinte anos depois do dia em que eu conquistei a armadura de Dragão, nós estamos aqui vendo o nosso filho se transformar em um cavaleiro de Atena. Seus olhos novamente estão cheios de lágrimas, orgulho, admiração e amor. Você assumirá mais um desafio: ser mãe e mulher de cavaleiros de Atena.

Não há ninguém como você.

_**Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan**_

_**Para que se hagan realidad los sueños que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir**_

_**Hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir**_

Sou cada dia mais feliz, porque tenho você ao meu lado. E me conforta saber que sempre a terei. E tenho a mais bela, corajosa e meiga mulher ao meu lado.

Eu tenho você, Shunrei.

Eu tenho a flor mais rara do mundo.

E nunca haverá alguém como você.

_**Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender**_

_**que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.**_

* * *

"_Nadie como tú" – __**La oreja de Van Gogh**_

_Fic dedicada a uma grande amiga, espetacular beta-reader e ficwriter que admiro muito._

_Feliz aniversário, __**Chiisana Hana.**_

**Nina Neviani**

Julho, 2007.


End file.
